<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now We're Six by toons_rule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816797">Now We're Six</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toons_rule/pseuds/toons_rule'>toons_rule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're the Three- Sorry, Six Caballeros! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Della Duck Mentioned - Freeform, Fethry mentioned, Gladstone mentioned, Gyro Gearloose mentioned, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Multi, Scrooge McDuck mentioned - Freeform, Start of a new family, The triplets are eggs still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toons_rule/pseuds/toons_rule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Duck was honestly not prepared to loose so much in such a short time. He's at the end of his rope when two familiar faces show up on his front door to offer their help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're the Three- Sorry, Six Caballeros! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now We're Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How was it possible that he could lose everything in only three days? Scrooge didn’t want to take responsibility, even though he was the one who started this whole train of destruction. It wasn’t just enough to stay on the ground. Oh no, space was the next adventure, they just <em> had </em>to go. Gyro actually had the audacity to look apologetic when faced with the angry duck. As if he truly felt sorry. Never mind the fact that it was his own creation that cost them so much. Did neither bird think it would be pertinent to heighten security? They were both so lax about the whole thing and now Della-</p><p> </p><p>Donald let out a shaky breath, tightening the grip on his arms. Trying to keep himself grounded. </p><p> </p><p>Della was gone. There was no getting around it. She was lost to the stars because it was killing her to remain on the ground. Even though she’s just laid eggs, even after Donald gave every argument he could to make her see sense, she still went. Nothing was going to stop Della Duck. </p><p> </p><p>Except a cosmic storm apparently. </p><p> </p><p>So, here sat Donald. Losing his twin sister, his great uncle, his stable life. Self-barricaded away in his boathouse he’d only recently bought after scrounging up everything from his savings to get. Scrunched up in the padded booth of the dinner table with eggs covered in every blanket he owned and resting on the flat surface. A constant reminder of what had happened. What was happening. </p><p> </p><p>Another shaky exhale as Donald attempted to relax. His body protested for being in a clenched position for so long, bones creaking and muscles sore. The clock over the stove read midnight in a blaring red color. Numbers that were burned into his eyes and seen from behind closed eyelids. A heavy sigh sounded as he reached out to fidget with the towel-created nest.</p><p> </p><p>He honestly had no idea what he was doing. Were they cold, to warm maybe? He supposed since the color wasn’t dulling, he was doing something right. Was he supposed to take them to a doctor before they hatched? They were only a few weeks away from hatching but that doesn’t mean something wasn’t wrong. Doesn't mean he’d be able to afford an office visit, no insurance. God, he needed to find a stable job quickly. He had four mouths to feed now and no income. Not a great way to start off the rest of his life. But since when has anything been remotely easy for him?</p><p> </p><p>Donald was broken from his thoughts when his phone chimed. The beaten up piece of technology was resting on the table as well. But had been pushed as far away as possible, teetering on the edge. He’d been receiving numerous phone calls and messages since the incident. Duckworth asking for Donald and the eggs to return to the mansion to talk this out properly, <em> please </em>. Fethry asking what was happening, was Donald okay, where was he? Gladstone actually sounded furious that Donald would just leave with the eggs in tow and no explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Donald was just tired of it all. So he left the phone alone, turning back to the eggs. </p><p> </p><p>Only for the front door to be knocked on.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was starting to become angry. What idiot goes to a boathouse in the middle of the night? What idiot goes to any random place in the middle of the night?  Was it really so hard to just ask for a moment's peace? Just a few minutes where the environment and his mind would just shut up. The phone started to chime again just as another knock sounded. He was going to lose it.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal with the joker at the door first, then worry about the phone.” Donald grumbled, trying to keep his anger in check. An outburst could lead to one of the eggs being damaged. Which would not help the situation. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door, ready to tear whoever was on the other side apart. Only to swallow the words back down when he found a familiar parrot and rooster before him.</p><p> </p><p>It had been so long, years even. Yet José and Panchito looked as they did the day Donald left them. Minus the outfits, which were wildly different. </p><p> </p><p>No three-piece for José. Merely a clean pressed, cream colored, short sleeved button up with the familiar straw hat perched atop his head. Black umbrella resting at the crook of his arm. Even in the dark of night, his feathers were a bright green that made Donald think of the jungles the parrot loved to explore. </p><p> </p><p>Panchito was honestly the biggest change. No more overly large sombrero or bright, red outfit. The rooster looked like he’d be more at home on a farm wearing his faded jeans and short sleeved plaid shirt. He’d seem to have gotten taller as well, his comb grown out. Hand still in mid-air as he’d no doubt planned on knocking once again. His feathers were a warm red, seeming to have dulled a little since the years had passed, but still a comforting color. </p><p> </p><p>All seemed to be frozen as they looked the other over. José still holding his phone up to his ear, Donald seeing his name on the screen display. Absolutely shocked, the duck’s bill opened and closed, mind still trying to confirm what he was seeing. He wasn’t even sure what he should say. </p><p> </p><p>What are you doing here?</p><p> </p><p>How did you get here? </p><p> </p><p>I’m sorry I left so suddenly and broke my promise that I would be back then never returning or even providing an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to say it all. But Donald’s mind settled on uttering one world. “...Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hola </em>.” Panchito easily replied while José pocketed his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Donald merely stood aside and gestured for the two to enter, too tired to really question what was happening. As soon as he saw the eggs, Panchito let out a coo of excitement and rushed over. Carefully plucking at the fabric nest to cover said eggs better while speaking softly to them. José kept his attention to Donald, who closed the door with a sharp snap before facing the parrot.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like death, <em> meu amor </em>.” José spoke gently. A hand reaching out to preen a few feathers back into place.  Between the pet name, the gentle tone, the soft touches, Donald couldn’t help a shiver that traveled through him.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Thought I was looking pretty good.” The parrot laughed softly, Donald forgetting how much he missed that sound. Was he close to crying or was he just extremely tired? “What are you two doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“We heard about Della.”</p><p> </p><p>José had said it so simply. But it felt like a punch to his stomach, Donald wrapping his arms around himself. “How...who told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fethry and I are friends on Beakbook.” Panchito replied.</p><p> </p><p>“We came as soon as we could,” José continued, “Had to cash in all my mileage points and vacation time to get this to work. The company was a little upset that this was so sudden, but it was worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cancelled a few birthdays on my end.” The rooster laughs softly.</p><p> </p><p>“We just wanted to be here. How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Donald let out a snort, rubbing his eyes as he walked back over to the table. He more or less collapsed back into the padded seats. “I’m not feeling anything. I used up all my shock, anger, and disgust on Scrooge the day Della disappeared. Now I’m caring for three eggs when I can barely keep my life together and I’ve ostracized myself from my family. Because they either did nothing to stop Della or just couldn’t understand why in the world I would be so angry.”</p><p> </p><p>A less than sane laugh escaped from the fragile duck. “And Della just left! Can you believe it? She had eggs. She just <em> delivered </em>her eggs and decided the next best thing was going on the big adventure! How...How absolutely messed up is that? How am I supposed to tell these kids their mother left because motherhood was less important to her than adventuring. The thing she’s done for years but could get enough of!”</p><p> </p><p>Donald pulled at his feathers, breathing becoming shallow and harsh. This was it, he was finally breaking. Just as he’d received a break in the clouds he feels himself falling apart. He was just so tired…</p><p> </p><p>Very little resistance was put up as his hands were gently pulled away from his sore head. Instead of self-inflicted pain, he was now clutching onto a shirt. His view became obscured by green feathers that felt like silk and were cool against his heated skin. A familiar tune of a lullaby started to be hummed that calmed his nerves further. Shoulders slumped as he felt himself slip away from consciousness. After three days of unrest, Donald fell into a relatively easy sleep with José holding him close.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________</p><p> </p><p>“I would just need to change addresses. It will not be that hard for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you have anything to move?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, at least not a lot. I can just sell what I do not need. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a lot of family heirlooms that I would like to bring. If possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Donald will be okay with moving?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is charmingly stubborn. But if we sell it properly, I am sure he will understand where we are coming from.”</p><p> </p><p>Donald squirmed as he slowly started to wake. Pressed against something warm and soft as he was rocked by the hammock. Fingers gently brushed through the feathers on the back of his head. It would have lulled him back to sleep if he wasn’t determined to figure out what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few blinks to clear his blurred vision to understand where he was. Laying against José, both resting in the duck’s hammock hanging in the supposed to be storage room. The only proper bedroom being set up for being the nursery. Panchito was resting on the floor nearby. The eggs and fabric nest had been moved from the table as well, laying next to the rooster who was running a hand over the shells carefully. From the soft light drifting from the window, Donald reasoned it was the following evening. </p><p> </p><p>...How long had he been asleep?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry <em> meu amor </em>, did we wake you?” José’s voice was soft.</p><p> </p><p>“No...I was kind of waking up. How are the eggs?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Pequeños Ángeles </em>. So quiet and well-behaved.” Panchito teased.</p><p> </p><p>“The eggs are fine. We are more worried about you right now,” continued José, “Donald, you have not had a breakdown like that since college.”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly even worse than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have more adult problems.” Donald responded weakly. He was still so exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not a normal situation,” Panchito argued, “You look so close to death when we arrived yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t been able to clear my thoughts for the past few days. It’s all just been a...mess…”</p><p> </p><p>“We understand where you are coming from Donald. But this is such a sudden change, and to do it on your own…” José was not one to be at a loss for words. But this was a situation that seemed to be weighing heavily on all their shoulders with no clear answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going back to Scrooge.” The duck responded sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“That is not what we are suggesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are you suggesting? Because I’m too exhausted to figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to help.” Panchito answered easily.</p><p> </p><p>It took Donald a few seconds to properly understand what was just said. “How? I mean, wait, no, that was rude. You guys already have enough in your own lives to deal with. I couldn’t just...ask you two to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are offering to help.” José corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“We want to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Donald sucked in his breath, eyes darting between the two other birds. José calm. Panchito eager. “...I’m not in a good place. Mentally, emotionally, financially.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were roommates in college, we know what you’re like. You’re going through something...heavy, so anyone facing this wouldn’t be doing okay. We understand.  José and I have jobs to help with pay. Easy.” Panchito answered.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just...leave your jobs, your homes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am a flight attendant. I just need to transfer to a hub positioned here. Panchito is a freelance performer, he can easily find work. And we do not have much tied to our current apartments. Moving will not be an issue.”</p><p> </p><p>“The boathouse will be cramped. It was already an issue with me and the eggs, once they hatched.” </p><p> </p><p>“This may not be your most favorite of suggesting,” José started cautiously, “But, we would  need to sell the boathouse and find an apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- We don’t have the financial support or a reliable credit! Mine’s terrible, you two aren’t proper citizens-”</p><p> </p><p>Panchito coughed weakly at that. “We actually received our citizenship a few months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Donald’s mouth dropped at that, looking to José for confirmation. The parrot nodded. “We were going to tell you properly when we saw you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right..the original plan. Only going to be gone for a year,” the duck chuckled weakly, “My luck just had to ruin everything for everyone, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No, no mi amor, esto no es tu culpa. </em>” Panchito inched closer to grab Donald’s hand, José taking the other one. “You should know how unpredictable life truly is. We just have to greet each day the best we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Donald let out a small sigh, knowing he was slowly losing this battle. “...You didn’t ask… You shouldn’t… This is my family, my mess to deal with. This nothing you two should worry about. I’m not bringing you into this, you shouldn’t have to worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come now, are we not the Three Caballeros? We are together, to support each other, no matter what kind of storm we face. You need us now more than ever and how terrible would we be if we just abandoned you? <em> Patinho bobo </em>.” José gently teased.</p><p> </p><p>Donald was unprepared, but not unhappy, when a kiss was placed on both his cheeks. All but melting into the touch. A smile forming as he leaned back into José and gently squeezing each hand he still had a hold of. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you really prepared to raise triplets?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m used to a big family.” Panchito replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Never raised children, but I am a fast learner. We will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Donald gave a small nod, letting out a slow breath as his worries faded away. He didn’t argue when Panchito collected the eggs and all piled into the hammock. It creaked, but gave no further protest as they all settled down. Perhaps it was because he was so exhausted so he couldn’t truly argue anymore. Or because José and Panchito gave good reasoning. But at this moment, sandwiched between two people he loved and the eggs resting on his lap, Donald realized he was feeling content after so many days of unrest. </p><p> </p><p>How could he ever doubt these two?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>